


Distraction Techniques

by Rod



Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent tests Nikko's concentration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> This is Minotaur's fault, so I feel justified in counting "T-shirt" as two words.

Vincent's training session bored Nikko to start with. All he was doing was holding some stones out at arm's length while Vincent lectured him about focus.

It stopped being boring when Vincent moved behind him. His voice dropped to a low, sensuous whisper right in Nikko's ear.

It became downright scary when he felt Vincent's hands skimming over his skin, barely touching him. He jumped when he felt fingers brush his nipples through the thin T-shirt.

Nikko whirled, flushed, panting and obviously hard, not quite sure what he wanted to do.

Vincent smirked. "You dropped your rocks," he observed.


End file.
